<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just To Let You Know: by stevedannolover100781</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547779">Just To Let You Know:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781'>stevedannolover100781</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat &amp; Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e11 Ka I Ka 'ino No Ka 'ino (To Return Evil for Evil), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting/Meetings, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Oaths &amp; Vows, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e11 Ka I Ka 'ino No Ka 'ino (To Return Evil for Evil), Private/Privacy, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Secrets, Slash, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team meet up with Adam, &amp; they discuss the latest case, What happens afterwards, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat &amp; Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just To Let You Know:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Summary: The Team meet up with Adam, &amp; they discuss the latest case, What happens afterwards, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>It was so crazy about the tourist plane getting blown up to pieces, &amp; that Commander Steve McGarrett’s life was entwined with that. Despite their suspect, Daiyu Mei, gotten away easy, &amp; undetected. Five-O isn’t given up the fight, They are gonna bring her down, &amp; bring her down hard to justice.</p><p> </p><p>Officer Adam Noshimuri managed to get away for a couple of hours, &amp; he knew that his husbands were worried about him. Not just them, but the rest of their ohana, &amp; that is the last thing that the officer wanted. He found the place, where they can meet.</p><p> </p><p>The Team was nervous, cause, they had to act natural, since the yakuza was watching them. It was especially difficult for Steve, &amp; their blond husband, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were going to the meeting place. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything is gonna be okay, Don’t worry, As long as we are together”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he was driving them along the route. “Yeah, I know, I just want Adam to be home, &amp; safe with us”, Danny said with a sigh. Steve wanted that too, Cause they have a future to plan for.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they got there, The Shorter Man, &amp; Former Seal hung back, while the rest of their ohana was reuniting with the handsome former yakuza member. Steve &amp; Danny were glad for this moment of normalcy. They were also grateful that this place is quiet, &amp; they have their privacy.</p><p> </p><p>The Handsome Asian was explaining the situation, as they were listening to him. Officer Junior Reigns was the first one to speak up, &amp; said, “If you need us, Call us, Okay ?”, The Young Seal wanted Adam to know that he is there for him too.</p><p> </p><p>Adam smiles, &amp; said to his young friend, “Thanks, Junes, I appreciate that”, &amp; they “bro” hugged, &amp; Captain Lou Grover was next, The Big Man said this to him, in a fatherly tone. He hugged Adam, &amp; he told the handsome man this.</p><p> </p><p>“You be careful, If we get even a whiff of trouble, We are pulling you out, Got it ?, We got your back”, Adam got emotional, &amp; said, “Thanks, Lou, I promise you, I will be careful”. The Former SWAT Commander nodded in approval of that. They hugged, &amp; let the girls have their time with him.</p><p> </p><p>Once Officer Tani Rey, &amp; Sgt. Quinn Liu had their time with them, They each said this to him, “We love you, Adam”, The Former Lifeguard said, as she kissed him on the cheek. “Never forget that”, The Newest Member said, as she mirrored Tani’s gesture, &amp; hugged him, They made plans to get together soon.</p><p> </p><p>They left Danny &amp; Steve alone with their husband, “We will be together soon, You can count on that”. The Five-O Commander said confidently, &amp; the dark-haired man kissed him passionately. The Loudmouth Detective smiled, &amp; added this to what Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just to let you know, We love you, &amp; we are proud of you for doing this”, Danny praised him, The Former Criminal smiled softly. “Just come back to us in one piece, safe, &amp; sound, Okay ?”, Adam nodded, &amp; said, “I promise”. Danny kisses him with equal passion, &amp; Steve joined in, They shared one more kiss, Adam went back to the yakuza compound, while Steve &amp; Danny left with the Five-O Ohana.</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>